


Finding an Alpha

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/omega verse, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When he defends her at the bar, her Omega side fall for his alphaness





	Finding an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is how tom looks in my story https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/c9/80/f2c980e9ccbda905008bfade0661c10d.jpg

Girl’s night out at a bar! What could be better? I ordered another Jack and coke and laughed at the joke the girl next to me had been telling. I love being able to just get away from all the douche guys at my work…and douche guys in general and just hang out with other girls. I had met some of my closest friends at these random girl’s nights and I was hoping to make a few more. Just as I was starting to chat to the girls next me, I heard it.

  
“YOOOOOOO!” all of the girls stopped talking, leaving only the music playing. Everyone turned their heads to see some jag-off walk in. Everything about his ;look screamed “I’m a privileged d-bag” Blonde short hair, ray ban shades, navy blue blazer, dress pants and a smirk that I really wanted to slap off his face. He also definitely a beta trying to prove himself as an alpha. I know a true alpha when I see one. They’re almost never this loud and flashy. They’re quiet and command dominance without ever saying a word. There was a collective eye roll from the girls in the bar as we all went back to our conversations. It’s not that guys are banned from the bar on girl’s night. It’s just that the bar advertises this is more for girls to hang out and meet friends. Unfortunately that advertises to guys to come be jerks and see if they can score. I haven’t found my alpha yet, but I cannot wait to. Unfortunately I haven’t had a lot of look in searching. Most of the guys I meet have no interest in my type, aka fat. And I hold no shame or stigma about it. I love my curves. I do wish my breasts were a little bigger to fill out my pear shape, but with my short red hair, bright blue eyes, and killer wit I know that one day I’ll have an alpha all my own to love and protect me.

  
Apparently d-bag has made his way towards me. And he doesn’t seem to be taking no for an answer. He’s grinding what feels like more of pencil in his pocket against my back. I turn around to slap him but someone’s beaten me too it. D-bag is sprawled out on the floor clutching his nose and standing there with slightly bloody knuckles is truly a god among men.

  
He’s tall. And I know that’s the first thing everyone would probably say about him but man. I’m 5’10” and even I feel short next to him. His curls are a golden brown and his bright blues are full of anger right now. He’s got a good scruff on his face, like he’s gone month or so without a good shave. He’s lean, but clearly strong. I’m not sure why but I’ve always had this natural attraction towards tall lanky men, even with my figure being what it is. But there’s one thing I can tell, alpha. Pure alpha.

  
Jagoff stands back up, still clutching his bloody nose.

  
“What the fuck man?”

  
“She said no. Now fuck off before I decide not to be so nice.” His voice causes a shiver to run down my spine. Jagoff turns to the bartender but Jimmy ain’t having it

  
“The lady said no. You ask me, you got what was coming. Just not from who I expected.” Jimmy throws me a wink before continuing.

  
“Now, you can either play nice, or I can turn my head the other way while Tommy here makes you pick your teeth up.” Jagoff looks at him, looks at “Tommy” and then at me.

  
“Pfft. Fuck this. Your cunt probably couldn’t handle this anyway.” Jagoff winks at me and I roll my eyes.

  
“How will I go on without the satisfaction of your microdick trying to make me cum?” I retort. Jagoff looks flushed, then leaves without another word. The girl next to me high fives and Jimmy goes back to serving drinks. I’s nice being best friends with the bartender. Jimmy and I had met in high school and I had been the first person he had came out to as trans. Before then, he’d been Victoria and had hated every minute of his life. But now he had his bar and a beautiful wife. I smiled before feeling a hand on my arm. Thinking Jagoff might’ve come back I turned, ready to strike, but it was only “Tommy”

  
“Are you alright?” he asks, his sapphire eyes now full of concern. I nodded and he gave one nod back before heading to the back of the bar where he had apparently been sitting. I turned back to the bar and when Jimmy had a chance, he came over and we talked.

  
“So, who’s tommy?” Jimmy laughed.  
“His real name’s Tom. I just call him tommy to mess with him. He’s a friend. I thought you’d met him?” I shook my head.

  
“Believe me, I’d have remembered if tall, dark, and handsome and I had ever met.”

  
“Do you seriously mean you haven’t noticed? He’s been staring at you all night.” I turned back around and sure enough in the millisecond before I could turn all the way, Tom’s eyes had indeed been on me. Jimmy poured a scotch, neat.

  
“Take this to him, and introduce yourself.” I grabbed the drink and headed over. Sitting down across from him I set it down from him.

  
“I’m Corina and I wanted to say thanks.” He smirked and took a sip before responding.

  
“No thanks necessary. I hate boys like that who come in and try and act like alphas.” Tom smiled and quirked his eyebrow then leaned in.

  
“Let me ask you something, little Corina,” he leaned in to whisper, “Have you taken your suppressants today?” I opened my mouth slightly, and leaned back to see him grinning wolfishly.

  
“How did you-“  
“You’re about to come into your heat-“ he interrupted. “And I must say, it smells delicious.” I let out a small whimper. This man was an alpha, and my omega side knew it. HE leaned back, arms crossed and smiled wide.

  
“So, I’m sure Jimmy mentioned that I’ve been watching you for a while now. It’s because I’m very attracted to you Corina. And I desperately want to mate with you and claim you as mine. But I won’t do it without your consent. So we can chat for a while and at the end of the night, if you so wish, I will take you home and make you mine.” I bit my lip. I really shouldn’t have agreed, but something about his forwardness came off less as douchey and more as commanding and in control.  
“Alright tom, let’s talk.” And that’s what we did. We sat there for a couple hours, maybe 2 or three, just talking about life and every now and then there would be a shared innuendo and I would blush or he would smirk. And at the end of the night he settled both of our tabs, despite my insistence, and offered his hand.

  
“This is it Corina. IF you take my hand, I will take you, claim you, and make you mine. I will never ever let you go. Do you understand?”

  
I paused for a moment then took his hand and the enxt 20 minutes was a blur. HE led me out to his car and sped back to his flat. During the ride up into the elevator he backed me against the wall and ground his cock against me and I could already tell he was gifted. He dragged me down the hall and unlocked his flat. Once inside, I felt a little vulnerable but safe at the same time.  
“Strip.” He ordered. I started undoing the buttons on my blouse but I must’ve not been moving fast enough as he strode over and ripped it, scattering buttons everywhere. He undid the button on my jeans and shoved them down my legs, then pushed me back on the bed.

  
“Safe word?”  
“Clementine.” He smirked, then undid his belt and quickly bound my wrists above my head.

  
“Keep them there or you will be VERY sorry, little one. “ I nodded and he stood back up straight. “Now keep your eyes on me.” Slowly he undid the buttons on his shirt, teasing me. But the reward was worth it. Underneath was a lean body but toned with muscle. Then he undid his jeans and pulled them down, revealing dark blue boxers with a large imprint on them. HE rubbed his cock through his boxers and I breathed in deeply, I rubbed my legs together, trying to achieve some stimulation on my clit. But he dove in, practically face first, and used his shoulders to spread my legs apart.

  
“These thighs, these glorious thighs. You could easily crush my skull but right now you’re going to keep them spread nice and wide for your alpha, isn’t that right?” I nodded and he went back to the task at hand.

  
“My my, look how wet my bitch is.” He breathed in deep before slowly taking my panties off and giving my pussy a solid lick. HE looked up at me, pupils blown in arousals and I saw the Alpha side of him truly come out. He used one hand to wrap around my thigh and with the other, used two fingers to slowly push in as he continued to lick all around and at my clit. I was moaning louder and louder.

  
“Tom…toommm…please…more. I need..” my hips were writhing but my omega submissiveness knew I needed his permission to cum. He kept moving his fingers in and out as he grinned up at me.

  
“Awe, does the little baby need to cum? I’m sure you do. But too bad.” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed my thighs roughly before flipping me over. He leaned down to growl in my ear,  
“Cause baby doesn’t get to cum until Daddy says so. Understood?” I nodded but he gave my ass a hard slap.  
“I asked you a question. I expect a proper answer.”

  
“Yes daddy.” My inner wolf cooed and wiggled my ass against him, trying to entice him to fuck me. He pulled his boxers down and I turned back to see his cock was even more impressive than the bulge had teased. He rubbed gently at my entrance, making sure I was lubed up. Then he started sliding in, slowly to let me adjust. Once eh bottomed out, he paused and placed sa few kisses against the back of my neck.

  
“Are you alright, my girl?” I nodded and moaned.

  
“Soooo good.” HE chuckled and bit down gently before pulling back out and starting a steady rhythm. It was bliss. Heavenly heavenly bliss. His cock made me feel so full and every second was closer and closer to climax. He rutted against me like the true alpha he was and I accepted him. He reached one hand down to rub firmly at my clit while the other grabbed at my breast.  
“Are you there, Corina? I feel your tight little cunt milking at my cock and trying to bring me in deeper. Do you want to cum, my little one?” 

  
“Yes! Yes please! Please tom, daddy, please I need to cum. I wanna be your omega, just please let me cum.” HE quickened his pace even further and rubbed harder before fiercely biting down on my neck. He let go briefly to tell me. “You cum, when I do.” And after a few more hard thrusts that shook the bed, he did. I felt him cum deep inside me. But he kept fucking me which drove me to my own climax, but he still didn’t stop. He rode me through both of our orgasms and then collapsed next to me and we there breathing heavy for a few minutes. He reached up to undo the belt and then pulled me close. He placed some gentle kisses on my forehead and drew the blanket around us. And I fell asleep against his warm chest with his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

* * *

  
The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I sat up and it took me a few moments to remember what happened, but I smiled when I did. Tom had left out an old t-shirt out and a pair of boxers to throw on, which hugged my curves but still fit fine and I followed the scent. There was tom, in some flannel pajama pants but shirtless. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

  
“Good morning.” He smiled and gave me a kiss back.  
“Good Morning. I made breakfast.” He said, handing me a plate of pancakes. “I know, and it smells delicious.” I sat down and started eating and he soon joined me.

  
“So,” he started “Where would you like to go from here?” He asked.  
“What do you mean?” I responded. “You’re my alpha now, right? WE’re bonded?” He grinned sheepishly.  
“I guess so, as long as you’ll have me.” I laughed and kissed him again.  
“Of course I want you. I wouldn’t have come home and let you mark me if I didn’t” He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

  
“There’s just one thing though.” I said  
“Oh? What is it?  
“You came in me. And I’m not ready for pups yet.” Tom’s eyes widened.  
“Neither am I.” We both thought for a moment.  
“Do you want me to buy the Plan B or would you like to?” He offered and we both laughed.

  
“I’ll get it. I have to go back to my apartment and get my suppressants and I’ll grab my birth control as well.” Tom looked at me and his eyes narrowed as that wolfish grin spread on his face

  
“Suppressants? Oh no baby. You’re going to go home, get your birth control and come right back here. You’re heat is about to begin and you and I are going to have a LOT of fun.”

  
I bit my lip “Yes Daddy.”


End file.
